The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a red tape game of skill and chance.
Numerous board games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to include playing pieces that are moved along designated paths on games boards. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,321 to Creel; 4,480,838 to Aharonian and 4,884,818 to Fogarty all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.